Love Again
by bookwithrose
Summary: <html><head></head>This takes places after they help Elsa find her sister and help them back to there home. Emma has been on thin ice with Regina and is trying to mend the broken friendship she caused when she Brought Marine back. But when things get crazy again will Regina forgive and let Emma back in?</html>
1. A new start?

This is my first time trying to write for Swan Queen. so i hope you all like it and let me know what you think and if you have any thoughts or ideas don't be afraid to voice them :)

i do not own any of this.

Emma wakes up to a screaming Neal. "Ugh" she moans and swings her legs off the bed and gets up and heads down stairs and walks into the kitchen and pours herself a cup of coffee. It's too early in the morning for her and she is barely awake.

"Morning Emma" Snow calls from over in the living room feeding a cranky Neal.

"Morning mom" she says kind of drowsy before she starts working on downing her coffee. She never was a morning person and being woke up a lot lately because of Neal. Things have been kind of stressful with the baby and the apartment being crowed. Emma has been thinking about getting a place of her own. "I'm going to go take a shower then head off to work" she says over her shoulder at Snow and goes to get her things from her room and heads to the bathroom.

Cross town Regina is up and moving around in her kitchen getting Henry's breakfast ready as while he is in the shower. She takes the pancakes off the stove and makes up a plate and sets it on the island counter as Henry comes into the kitchen.

"Pancakes for breakfast" Henry looks at his mother with his eyebrow raised.

"If you don't want them I can throw them out" Regina says in a playful tone.

"No I do" Henry smiles at his mother. "I just wasn't expecting them that is all" He says as he pours syrup on to them.

"Well I figured I would surprise you with them" she smiles and kisses his head. "I'm going up to get ready for work while you finish up your breakfast then I'll drive you to school" she says then heads up to her room to get ready.

Henry finishes up and puts his dishes in the sink and gets his stuff ready to leave for school.

Regina walks down the stairs. "You all ready to go?" she asks.

"Yep" he replies with a smile.

"Alright let's head out before you're late." They head out of the house.

Emma is sitting at her desk at the station working on some overdue paper work. She knew that if she put it off and longer than she would have an even more upset Regina on her hands. She worked for a few more hours before she decides it's about time to take a lunch break.

David walks into the station around lunch time. "Hey Emma you about ready for you break? I can take over for a while." He says walking to his desk.

"Yes I'm starving and need to get out of here for a bit. Paper work is kicking my ass today. Thanks a lot, I'll see you later." Emma smiles and gathers her things and walks out of the station. It's nice outside today so she decides to walks down to granny's for lunch. The bell rings as Emma walks through the door and heads to the counter.

"Hey Ruby ill have the usual" Emma says as Ruby stands in front of her.

"Sure thing Ems." Ruby walks off to place the order.

Emma takes a seat at the booth to her left and smiles as Rudy walks over to her with her drink.

"You look like you're not getting a lot of sleep." Ruby states as she takes the seat across from her after she looks around to make sure no one needs anything.

"Yea well with the baby it's hard to get a lot of sleep at home." Emma says leaning back against the booth.

"Have you thought about getting a place of your own?" Ruby asks the blonde in front of her.

Emma nods "yea I have but I haven't started looking just get. I don't really like going to look on my own."

Granny yells at Ruby from the kitchen to let her know the food is ready.

"foods done" Ruby smiles and gets up and walks back behind the counter and picks up Emma's order and sets its in front of her. "Maybe I could come with you and help you look for a place so it won't be so boring." Rudy says smiling down at Emma.

Emma looks up at her smiling friend and thinks about it for a min and smiles back. "That would be nice I get off around three. We could look around then if you that's fine with you?" she asks and looks up at her friend.

"That's perfect i'll be off by then. I'll meet you out front of the dinner." Ruby grins and walks off to help another table.

Emma smiles and laughs softly to herself at the fact that Ruby was way too excited about apartment shopping. Emma finishes her lunch and heads back to the station to finish the rest of her shift.

Regina is in her office and looks at her clock and sees that its 2pm already. Emma has yet to turn in the late paper work. Regina pulls out her cell phone and sends a text to Emma.

"_Miss Swan I believe you have paper work that is due and I don't see it on my desk yet"_

I few moments later Regina's phone buzzes on her desk. She reaches over and picks it up flips it open

"_Don't worry your majesty it will be there shortly"_

Regina rolls her eyes and replies to her _"I really wish you would stop calling me that princess" _Regina smirks as she hits send.

There's a knock at the door a few minutes later and in comes Emma herself. "You know I hate being called princess" Emma says in an annoyed look on her face.

Regina smirks at the blonde as she sets the paper work on her desk. " well maybe next time you wont keep calling me your majesty now will you" Regina moves the papers to the side of her desk. Emma stands there with a nervous look on her face.

"Is there anything else I can do for you Sheriff?" Regina looks up at the blonde woman in front of her.

"How have you been?" Emma asks as she looks up at the brunette.

"Fine" she says without looking up from her work.

"Come on Regina I'm trying here, I want us to get back to where we were before. Why don't you come out with me and Ruby to help me look for an apartment?" Emma asks with a smile on her face.

Regina's head snaps up at this and looks at the blonde with a raised eyebrow. "You and Ruby are looking for a place?" she asks in a shocked voice.

"she just helping me find a place of my own, though now that I think about it I'm sure Rubes would like to get out from under granny and she would make a cool roomy" Emma says with a big smile on her face.

Regina on the other hand just glares at Emma with a hateful look and yet there is a flash if hurt or disappointment in her eyes. "What happen to Hook dear? He cool with all this?" she asks with an annoyed tone.

"We aren't together and wont be. I told him that it wouldn't work out and that i just liked him as a friend and that's all" Emma says like its no big deal.

"well I'm sure you and Ruby will make a great pair" Regina says sarcastically

Emma raises her eyebrow at what the brunette in front of her just said. Emma could have sworn she saw what looked like hurt run across the other girls face but figured it was just her lack of sleep. "I would really like it if we could be friends again and if not for us do it for our son. I think it would make him happy if we was getting along better again." Emma say with a hopeful get sad tone.

Regina sighs and looks up at the blonde and couldn't help it when a small smile crosses her lips. Emma was trying so hard and she knew it. "Alright miss swan how about you join me and Henry for dinner tonight at my house. Say around 7pm?"

There was a huge smile across Emma's face "I would love that, I won't be late I promise" Emma turns to leave but stops at the door and turns around "thank you" she says before leave the room and shutting the door behind her.

Regina lets out a slow breath and decides to stop for the day and get ready to go pick up Henry from school and stop at the store before heading home. "It's going to be a long night" she says to herself as she leaves her office.


	2. Dinner and a Movie

Thanks for the reviews and the follows. Hope to hear more from you all. Here is the next chapter hope you all like it.

* * *

><p>Emma walks up the pathway to Granny's and finds Ruby sitting out front waiting on her.<p>

"Hey Ruby" Emma walks up to her friend.

"Hey" Ruby smiles as she stands up. "So you have a place in mind to start looking?" she looks over at the blonde as they head out to the sidewalk.

Emma laughs and shakes her head "Not a clue"

"Well I know where there are a few apartments/houses for rent. Though most of them are three bedroom places, I don't know what you can afford." She pulls out a paper from her back pocket with listings on it.

"Well I was going to see if maybe you like to consider rooming with me? I know you would like to get out of the Inn and I'm sure Henry would be cool with it." Emma looks at Ruby with a smile.

"Are you serious, because if you are then of course I would love that? We would have so much fun." Ruby says excitedly and know can't seem to stand still.

Emma laughs at her friend as she watches her. Ruby can be just like a big kid sometimes, which is why they get along so great; Emma being a big kid herself most of the time. "Yes Rubes I'm serious. So what's first one the list?" Emma looks at the listings in the brunette's hands.

Ruby picks out the first listing she finds that looks very well kept. It wasn't very far from where they were at now so they decided to walk. They came up to a white fence that was partly open, so they walked on up to the front porch of the house. Emma tried the front door. "It's unlocked let's go take a look around." Emma opens the door for Ruby to go in first.

"Wow lot more space than I was imagining it would have. This living room is huge." She says after walking into the room.

Emma follows her in and looks around. There is a stair case off to the left side. "Yea it is and that's a plus." Emma walks around the living room taking it all in before they head down the hall, there is a bathroom off to right side that is descend size and looks newly done and to the left there a master size bedroom, which they both liked. They walk further down and it opens up into a medium size kitchen.

"Well since I don't cook a lot myself what do you think of the kitchen? I'm sure you use it way more than I would." Emma looks over at Ruby.

"It's in pretty good shape and roomy, it's got a nice feel to it." Ruby says as she wonders around the room checking it all out.

They back track and head up the stairs to the second floor. There another bathroom to the left and medium bedroom. To the right there is a closet that's across from the bathroom and a large bedroom across from the other bedroom.

"The bath and bedrooms are very nice and well done." Emma says as they head back down the stairs.

"Yea I know. I really like they layout and feel of the house, plus you get way more privacy than an apartment building." Ruby walks to the front door and heads out followed by Emma.

Emma looks at the pricing on the house. "Rent isn't too bad for a place this size, plus nice little front yard." Ruby just nods her head in agreement.

They head back to the sidewalk and pick out the next place they want to look at.

* * *

><p>Regina and Henry walk into the grocery store together. Henry spots a few friends over by the comic stand and wonders over to them leaving Regina alone. She picks up a basket then heads off down one of the isles. She puts some of her items into her basket. As she rounds the corner she bumps into Snow.<p>

"Oh Regina I'm so sorry." Snow says as she looks at Regina with a worry look.

"It's alright dear, no harm done." Regina replies with a soft tone.

Snow relaxes a little giving her a smile. "How have you been?" she asks before checking on Neal to make sure he still sound asleep.

"Alright I suppose, depends on how well tonight goes also." Regina switches basket to the other arm.

"What's happening tonight?" Snow looks up at Regina with a look of concern.

"Emma thought it would be a good idea if we could work on being friends again. It would be easier on Henry too." Regina says, then looks over at Neal. She can see a little bit of Emma in him already.

"Well I think that's a nice thing to try and do. I know it's not easy but I think it will be good for all of you." Snow smiles at Regina.

Regina returns the smile but just barely. "It's getting late and I should finish shopping, goodbye Snow."

"Take care Regina." Snow says as the two part ways.

Regina finishes gathering all the items she needs for tonight and heads to the check outs. Henry meets her up at the check outs. She pays for everything and they both carry stuff out to the car, then head home to get ready.

* * *

><p>Emma looks at her clock on her phone and realize that its 5:30pm already. They had looks at several different places though they still liked the first place they looked at. "Hey Rubes I need to head home I got to get ready for tonight." Emma says as they are coming up to Granny's dinner.<p>

"You have plans for tonight?" Ruby looks about shocked. "I know it's not with hook since you told him that wasn't happening." Ruby looks over at her blonde friend. "Spill"

Emma laughs at her friend. "It's nothing like that Rubes. I'm having dinner over at Regina's house tonight with her and Henry. I'm trying to get back on her good side if not for me then for Henry." Emma smiles at her friend.

"Sure" Ruby says with a smirk and gives a you're not fooling me look.

Emma rolls her eyes at the brunette and walks off to her car. "I'll text you later Rubes." And with that Emma head home to get ready.

Emma knocks at the front door at 7pm sharp. She is dressed in skin tight jeans that hug her every curve and green button down shirt that brings out her eyes.

Henry runs and opens the door and smiles brightly at Emma. "Hey ma" He says and moves out of the way to let her in. "mom is in the kitchen she is just about done." Henry states and heads back into the kitchen with Emma right behind him.

"Something smells great." Emma walks in and takes a deep breath.

"Thank you dear, would u like some wine while you wait?" Regina offers her a glass.

"Yes please" Emma holds out the glass and watches Regina feels up her glass. "Thanks"

"Mom is making lasagna for dinner since it's my favorite" Henry is smiling at Emma. He seems to be so relaxed and happy about having his two mothers in the same room and not fighting.

"Well nobody can make it as good as you mother" Emma returns his smile and ruffles his hair.

Regina watches them as she sips on her wine. "Well I'm glad you all like my cooking so much. Good to know I'm good for something." She jokes, then turns and checks on the food.

"You know you're good for more than just that Regina." Emma smiles over at the brunette.

Regina just stares at the blonde for a few seconds then clears her throat before making herself busy.

Emma watches as Regina as she works around the kitchen and gets the plates out and sets them down on the counter. Then heads over to the sink to clean up the bowls and pans she used before hand. Emma can't help but think about how graceful Regina moves and how she makes everything seems so easy and elegant at the same time.

Henry gets bored and runs off to the living room to finish his game before dinner is ready and to give his mothers some time alone. Emma see him leave and places her glass down on the counter and walks up besides Regina that's now washing a bowl and picks up the dish towel to dry.

"What do you think you're doing Miss Swan?" Regina looks over at Emma with an annoyed look.

"Helping you, what does it look like I'm doing." Emma gives her one of her charming smiles.

"I didn't ask for your help now did I." Regina glared over at the blonde.

"No but you're getting it anyways." Emma smirks over at the brunette. She realized how much she missed getting under Regina's skin.

Regina just rolls her eyes and continues to clean and pass them to Emma to dry. They stood there and did this in complete silence but it didn't feel uncomfortable to ether of them. Regina had relaxed a little by the end of it. The food was done by the time the put everything away.

"Thanks you didn't have to help me out." Regina says as she pulls out the lasagna and sets it on the top of the stove. She cuts them all pieces and puts them on the plates.

"Henry dinner is ready come get your plate." Regina yells into the next room at her son. Henry walks into the kitchen and grabs the plate that's sitting on the counter. He heads off to the table with Regina and Emma after him with their plates and wine glasses. Regina sits at the end of the table with Henry to her right and Emma to her left. Emma takes a bite and lets out a soft little moan. Regina couldn't help but smirk at the reaction she got from Emma. She knew she was a good cook but watching the blonde enjoy her food made her smile more.

Henry laughed at something Emma did or said and snapped Regina out of her thoughts. "What's so funny you two?" she looks at Emma then Henry.

"Nothing" Henry giggles and looks at Emma then his mom.

Regina turns her attention back to Emma and glares at her.

"Don't look at me I don't know what he is laughing at." Emma looks just as confused as Regina at this point.

Henry tired to hind the bug smile that is plastered on his face.

Emma leans over to Regina and whispers something to her low enough that Henry can't hear her and Regina looks over at Henry with a smirk. Henry wiggles in his seat and focuses on finishing his food. He knows that when his mothers gang up on him, he is in for it.

"I'm all done can I go back to my game now?" Henry asks his mother.

"Put your plate in the sink then you can." Regina says with a smile at Henry.

Henry smiles and picks up his stuff and leaves the woman alone at the table. Emma finishes her plate and picks up her wine and takes a drink of it before speaking.

"Thank you for all this. The food was amazing and the company wasn't half bad ether." She says playfully at the brunette.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself dear." Regina stands up and gathers the dishes and takes them into the kitchen. Emma gets up and follows her into the kitchen and leans against the counter.

"Are you saying you didn't enjoy yourself?" Emma looked over at the brunette at the sink.

Regina looks over her shoulder at the blonde. "I never said that dear, it wasn't as bad as it could have been."

Emma smiles at her and walks over and dries for her once again. They work in comfortable silence till everything was put away. They grabbed the wine and their glasses then headed into the living room where there son was at. They sat down on the couch with their son.

"How about we put on a movie?" Henry looks at his mother with one of his cute smiles.

"Alright but just one then it's off to bed for you." Regina looks over at Emma to make sure she is ok with this idea. Emma just nods her head and leans back into the couch getting comfy.

"What do you wanna watch kid?" Emma asks her son.

Henry gets up and looks over the movies before seeing the one he wants and pulls it out and puts it in. He moves back and sits between his mothers and smiles.

"What did you pick out?" Emma sees the smile on his face.

"You will see" He smiles at both of his mothers.

Emma looks up at Regina wondering if she knew what he pick. She just raised her eyebrow up at Emma as in saying beats me. Henry gets up and runs the lights of as the movie starts to play and sits back down. Both woman settle back and watch as the movie's title appears on the screen Maleficent. Emma just shakes her head. She has seen this movie a few times and had been the one to buy it for Henry.

"Mom hasn't seen it yet." Henry says to Emma.

A look of shock covers her face and looks up at Regina. "You have never seen this movie!"

"No dear I haven't" Regina laughs at the shocked expression on the blondes faces. She just smiles at her then turns and watches the movie. It was a little over half way when Emma draped her arm across the back of the couch and her hand landed on top of Regina's hand. I warm tingles shot through both of the girls hands and Emma retreated her hand fast. She set in back in her lap avoiding Regina's stare that she could feel on her. Emma cleared her throat.

"This is my favorite part" Emma says out loud with a smile.

"Mine too" Henry said with a smile that matches the one Emma is wearing. It's the part where the prince wouldn't save the sleeping beauty but Maleficent herself. Regina was surprised with the scene and that it was both the other two favorite part. She figured Henry would love the dragon scene. After the movie ended Regina got up and turned on the lights.

"Alright its bed time for you young man." She looks over at her son.

Henry gets up off the couch and hugs Emma then hugs his mother. "Goodnight you two" then he is off to his room.

The room goes quiet before Emma gets up and walks over and stands in front of Regina. "I had a great evening thanks for letting me come over and join you both. I hope we can do it again sometime soon." Emma says with a smile. Regina looked up and so that she meant every world of it and wasn't just being nice.

"Your welcome, Play your cards right and I may let you come back." Regina smiles back with a playful smirk.

"Well it's getting late and I better start to head home before my good luck runs out, Goodnight Regina." Walks over to the front door and puts on her jacket. Regina followed her to the door.

"Goodnight Emma" Regina says as she opens the door for her. Emma smiles as she walks out the door and to her car to head home. Regina closes and locks the door before heading up to bed.

* * *

><p>So review and let me know what you all think and if it's missing anything. I always love to hear everyone's thoughts and ideas<p> 


	3. BBQ cookout

**Sorry it took me a while to update. I got stuck and couldn't figured out what to do lol. But here is the next chapter and I hope you all like it. I love reviews and more I get the more I feel like writing :) tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p>One week later everyone was helping Emma and Ruby move into their new house, well everyone but Regina that is. She refused to help since she didn't really like the idea of Emma and Ruby living together. Emma could tell that Regina had seemed more withdrawn lately but didn't press her about it. Emma and David are hauling in furniture as Mary Margret, Belle and Ruby was rearranging the place and making look nice. They had the living room already done and were putting on finishing touches to the kitchen when Emma and David just finished unloading everything. It took all day but they had gotten almost everything unpacked and put in the right places. Emma and Ruby had bought some furniture they needed and split the price. After dinner Ruby and Belle went up to her room to working on it next. Those two had been spending a lot of time together since Belle had divorced Rumble after she found out all that he did and used her. Emma said her goodbyes to her parents then retreated to her room for the night and put away what little she owned besides her clothes. This would be her first night in her new home. Emma lays down on her pulls out her phone and texted Regina.<p>

_I'm all moved in. _Emma places her phone down and gets up and changes for bed when she hears her phone go off. She picks it up and opens the text from Regina.

_I care to know this why? _

Emma thought about how to reply when a smile crossed her face. _I thought you might like to come see the place since it's done._

_Well I don't want to see it; otherwise I would have helped you move in._

_I know you secretly want to see it. _Emma laughed to herself as she read Regina reply.

_I'm not in the mood to argue with you, goodnight Miss Swan_

_Night Regina :) and that wasn't a no btw. _With that Emma shut her phone then turned off the light and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Regina wakes up the next morning and showers and gets dressed. She heads down stairs to start breakfast knowing that Henry will be hungry when he wakes up. Regina just finished her and Henry's omelets as the young boy wonders into the room with a smile on his face.<p>

"What has you in a good mood this morning?" Regina slides his omelet over to him.

"I got a text from Emma this morning. She and ruby are having a cookout today at their place." He smiles at his mother as he takes a bite of his breakfast.

"That's nice dear." Regina didn't really look like she meant it.

"You should see the place it's really nice and I was hoping you would come with me today for the cook out. You're invited too, I think Emma really would like it if you came," Henry threw that last part in himself and smiled.

"What makes you think Emma wants me there?" she looks at him with an eyebrow raised.

"She told me so" He lied but wanted his mothers to get along.

"Alright dear but I'm only going because you want me two." Regina smiled and fished eating her food as she wondered why Emma wanted her to go so bad.

They finished up and cleaned the dishes they used. Henry went to call Emma to let them know they both were coming over today. Regina decided to make a side dish to bring; it was the polite thing to do.

* * *

><p>Emma was at the grill with David taking turns cooking and chatting with beers in their hands. Ruby and Belle was sitting at the table they had outside. Snow was on the other side with little Neal in the stroller beside her. The three girls carrying on conversations about whatever came to their mind. Emma looked up when Regina's car pulled up. Henry jumped out and ran to David wanting to help and smiled at Emma as she passed him. Emma meets Regina at the gate and held it open for her.<p>

"I'm glad you could make it." Emma smiled at the brunette as she passed her.

"Well I didn't have much of a choice. You know how hard it is to say no to Henry when he really wants something." Regina walked over the table and set the dish down on it. She smiled and greeted the others at the table before turning back to Emma who was starring at her outfit.

"See something you like dear?" Regina smirked at the blonde.

Emma face turned a slight pink and she cleared her throat. "Sorry it's just that I've never seen you in jeans before. They look good on you."

Regina smirked hoping to hide the blush that was creeping up her face. She didn't expect a complement from the sheriff. "Thanks you"

Ruby jumped up and walked over to Emma and put her arm around her shoulders and looked over at Regina. "I'd never thought I see the day Regina wears jeans."

Regina glares at the wolf for a few seconds. Ruby leans into Emma and whispers in her ear "_Those jeans defiantly look great on her don't u think. Really shows off her figure." _

Emma went red in the face at Ruby's comment and punched the wolf in the shoulder looking very uncomfortable. Ruby laughed and winked at her then went back to sitting by Belle. Regina raises an eyebrow at Emma's reaction to whatever Ruby had whispered in her ear.

Emma breathed in to regain her control before looking back at Regina. "Would u like to see the house now? Food should be done by the time we get back out here."

"I suppose since you're never going to stop bothering me about it till I see it." Regina walked up to the house as Emma followed from behind. Which Emma had not problem with at all. Emma opened the door for her and then entered the living area.

"Well this is the living room." Emma lead her through it and then down the hallway. Regina just nodded as she went along. "There is the bathroom on the right and Henrys room is on the left." She opened his door and walked in.

"Not bad, I'm sure he is going to love it." Regina said softly and walked back out of the room.

"He seems to; at least I hope he does." Emma walks off to the kitchen. "This is the kitchen which I really don't take part in besides making coffee and small stuff. Not a big cooker myself." Emma smiles at the look Regina gives her.

"No I'm sure you wouldn't want to burn the place down."

Emma shakes her head and smiles. They head back down the hall and lead them up the stairs. "Ok bathroom on the left and next to it is Ruby's room. Closet across from bathroom and my room is across from Ruby's." she says and opens the door but doesn't go in.

Regina didn't look to happy that their rooms where so close. "It's a nice size room, I'm sure you will enjoy it." she says with a flat tone.

Emma had started picking up on it but before she could say anything Regina turned and walked back down and out the door. Emma stood there for a minute then head back out herself. The food was done like she thought when she got outside and they sat down to eat. Regina, Emma, Henry and snow on one side. Ruby, Belle and charming on the other side. They all talked as they eat about the house and how the girls liked it. Plans for the upcoming fair in a few days.

After lunch David and Henry where off the side throwing a football around and Snow was sitting in a chair under a tree watching the two of them as she feed Neal. Ruby and Belle walked off to the porch swing and was lost in their own little world. Regina sat at the table across from Emma. Emma brought out card for them to play. Regina watched her shuffle and then deals the cards. She was surprised at how smooth her movements seemed. Regina heard laugher and looked over and Ruby and Belle. She watched Ruby lean in close and whispers something in Belle's ear and she giggled at whatever the wolf girl said. What intrigued her was the looks the two was giving each other.

Regina looked over at Emma. "What's with those to over there?" she nodded to Ruby and Belle.

"I'm not sure but I think they like each other but both are too afraid to make the first move." Emma looks over at the girls.

"Oh really?" a smile crosses her lips.

"That's my theory anyways, they spend like all their free time with each other and they both always wearing those stupid silly smiles." Emma laughed and over at Regina.

Regina looked back at Emma and returned the smile. "I think it's nice."

Emma looked shocked at first that Regina didn't seem to find it weird. Emma recovered and then started to explain the game to Regina. Regina caught on quickly and ended up beating Emma quite a bit. They Laughed and picked on each other from time to time. Things between them was starting to get easier as time passed and Emma felt like they were making progress with the friendship and mending things. After a while Emma got tired of Regina kicking her ass and called it quits. It was starting to get dark outside and Ruby and Belle went inside to watch a movie. Snow and David come over and said there goodbyes and headed for home. Henry had gone to find Ruby and Belle after his grandparents left.

"It's getting dark I should head home. I think Henry wants to stay here if alright with you Emma." Regina stood and picked up her things.

"Yea that's fine and thanks you for coming I had a great time." Emma smiled and walked Regina to her car.

"So did I, it was a lovely afternoon." Regina places her stuff in the car and turned to face Emma.

Emma looked up at the hazel eye woman. "What are you doing for the fair?"

Regina searched the green eyes in front of her trying to figure her out. "I'm not sure; Henry will probably drag me there. Other than that I don't think I have any plans for it."

"I would like for you and Henry to join me then. We will have a picnic and we can hang out. I promise you will have a wonderful time." Emma smiles at Regina with what seemed like hope.

Regina turns and opens her car door thinking to herself before she looks over and Emma. "That sounds nice. I'll come pick you two up here around 10am." With that Regina gets into her car and drives off. Emma couldn't help but smile as she walked back into her house.


	4. A fair of good times and new memories

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love hearing from all of you wonderful readers. I hope you like the new chapter and love to hear what you think. **

It had been a few days since the cookout and Regina is now sitting out front waiting on her son and Miss Swan. A few minutes later they walk out of the house and slide into Regina's car.

"Morning mom" Henry says from the back seat.

"Good morning Henry" Regina smiles back at her son, then looks over at Emma.

"You ready for a fun fill day?" Emma smiles over at Regina.

Regina smiles and nods then pull away from the curb and heads out to the fair. Henry fills his mom in on what all they did at Emma's house on their way to the fair. She is glad that Henry had a good time with Emma. Regina finds a decent spot and parks the car. Henry is out the car first followed by his moms. He hooks his arms through each of his mothers and leads them to the first booth as he talks about everything he wants to do today. Regina just smiles at her son and Emma laughs at him. The three of them walk around looking at booths. Buying few things here and there that one of the three liked. Something a few booths down catches Emma's eyes. It's a necklace out on display and Emma smiled.

"I'll be right back, there something I need to do." Emma starts to back away from them.

Regina looks up front the table she been staring at. "Alright we will be right here I'm sure Henry can't seem to make up his mind."

Emma laughs and nods then heads off where she saw the necklace. Emma picks up the necklace and looks at how simple yet beautiful it is. She walks up to the lady and hands it to her to get wrapped and paid for. They exchange smiles and Emma puts the small box in her pocket, then heads back to find Regina and Henry.

"Find what you was looking for dear?" Regina asks as Emma joins them.

"Yep" Emma smiles and her eyes gives off this I'm up to no good look.

Regina raises her eyebrow at the look on Emma's face. Whatever Emma just did she's not sure if that's a good thing or not.

Emma simply looks over at Henry. "Hey kid you ready to go hit some rides?"

"You know I am." Henry grabs both of his mother's arms and drags them off in the direction of the rides.

They Rode bumper cars to spinning rides, which Regina was dragged on to each of the rides with them whether she wanted to or not. They stuck her in the middle each time as well, especially on the spinning ones. They laughed at her as she was being smashed between the two of them. Having Emma so close to her made her breathing harder. She blamed it on the fact that they were squishing her and not Emma herself. They rode just about every ride but the Ferris wheel so far. Henry happen to see ruby and Belle as the exited the ride they was just on.

"Hey is it ok if I go see Ruby and Belle for a bit?" He looks at both his moms and smiles hopefully.

Emma looks over at Regina searching for an answer and she nods her head.

"Sure things kid but we are going to meet up with everyone for the picnic soon so head over with Rudy and Belle." Emma smiles at her son.

"Thanks moms" Henry smiles and runs off to catch up with the two brunettes.

Emma turns and faces Regina. "So you wanna go ride the Ferris wheel?"

"Are you serious?" Regina looks at her like she is out of her mind. She figured she wouldn't want to ride with just her since Henry took off.

"Come on it will be fun. Besides I love sitting on the top of it. It seems like the whole world is stretched out around you. Like you're on top of the world. It's also a very pretty view." Emma grabs her arm and pulls her with her to the ride.

Regina looks shocked and surprised at the blonde's words and the fact that she wants to share it with her. She doesn't respond but allows Emma to pull her along. They reach the ride and are seated in and strapped in. Her side touching the blondes side, it was very personal at least to her. When the ride started it jerked and the seat swayed and Regina jumped and grabs the blonde's hand that was beside her. Emma looked shocked when the brunette grabbed her hand.

"Sorry" Regina said softly. "I wasn't expecting it to rock. To be honest I've never been on one of these before." She let go of the Blondes hand and returned it to her lap.

Emma looked even more shocked than before. "You've never been on a Ferris Wheel before!"

Regina just shakes her head and looks at Emma.

"Well I'm glad I get to show you it first. You're going to love it." Emma just smiles at her with such joy and Regina can't help but smile back. They sat in silence as they rode it up and when it got to the top it came to a stop, which startled Regina again. Emma couldn't help but chuckle softly at this. Regina just glared back at her not finding it funny.

"Look isn't it beautiful." Emma says softly and motions for her to look away and out at the scenery.

"Wow...Emma this is amazing. You really can see everything from up here." Regina is in awe of the scenery around them.

"I have something for you." Emma pulls out the box from her pocket and hands it to her as she looks over.

Regina looks completely shocked as she takes it. "You got me something?"

Emma smiles as she nods. "Yep I hope you like it. When I saw it I thought of you."

Regina opens the box and moves the paper out of the way and there laid a beautiful dark red apple necklace with a gold leaf and chain. She picked it up and handed the box to Emma so it wouldn't fall. As she held it up in the sunlight it just seems to sparkle in it. It was beautiful and Regina was speechless.

"Do you like it?" Emma looks a bit worried.

"It's beautiful Emma thank you. You didn't have to get me anything and why did you?" Regina looks confused as to why Emma would get her anything at all.

"Because you've been a wonderful mother to Henry and a good friend to me. You gave me a second chance which I'm really grateful that you did, but also I saw it and thought it would look good on you and it was so you." Emma smile grew a little bigger at the small blush on the brunette cheeks.

"Thanks that means a lot to me and I'm glad that I gave u another chance too. Would you help me with this?" She holds up the necklace for Emma to take. She pulls up her hair and Emma puts the necklace on her. They Smile at each other and enjoyed the rest of the ride together. When they exited it they headed off to the picnic area.

* * *

><p>There were three big picnic blankets laid out around each other. One had Mary Margret and David, The next had Ruby and Belle and the third one had Henry on it waiting on his mothers to join them. They sat down next to Henry and said there hellos to everyone. They all ate and talked with each other. Henry asked about the necklaces and Regina smiled and told him that Emma got it for her as thank you for being here for him and being her friend. Henry gives Emma a look of approval that she did good. Ruby declares that they are going to have a water gun fight. Henry and Belle help her get everything set up and split up everyone into teams. Team one was Regina, David, Henry and belle. Team two had Emma, Snow and Ruby. They each went to the sides and hide out of side and when the whistle blew the game started. They all ran around hiding behind stuff. Belle was the first one out. Ruby had snuck up behind her and soaked her. Henry aimed at Ruby as she was busy laughing at Belle's face expression and shot her in the chest. It took Ruby a minute to realize what had happen. The look of defeat on Ruby's face made Belle laugh. Ruby looked over that the laugh girl and smirked. Belle caught this look and raised up her hands in front of her. "No" Belle screamed and laughed as Ruby ran at her.<p>

"Come here belle." Ruby said taunting the girl.

"Never" Belle said and took off running.

Ruby chased after her but it didn't take long for her to catch her and wrapped one arm around Belle's waist and picked her up and spun her around. Belle let out a squeal type laugher and Ruby laughed at the giggles coming from her.

Henry fist pumped and ran off. Snow and David were having a shooting war between the two of them. After about 10 minutes of missing Snow got the upper hand and Shot David in the face and he back up and tripped and hit the ground. Emma was off chasing Henry and Regina so her shot at Snow. She watched as Snow made her way over to where David was laying down and shot snow in the arm and chest area. Snow looked in shock as she looked up and saw who shot her and couldn't help but laugh. Emma had taken out Henry after a while and it was only Emma and Regina left. The two chased after each other and took shots at each other but missing each time. Though Regina got in some close hits at Emma a few times but still missed. Emma was hiding behind a tree and shouted out at Regina. "Give up Regina you're not going to win this."

"What makes your so sure about that dear?" Regina shouted back.

When Regina didn't hear a reply back she got a little nervous. She slowly wonder around looking for any signs of Emma but didn't find her or anyone really. The others must have got back to the picnic spots. Emma was hiding behind a bush and when Regina stepped beside the bush Emma reached out and grabbed Regina gun away from her. Regina Jumped back started but there was amusement in her eyes. Emma held both guns pointed to Regina and smirked as she walked closer to the brunette with wide eyes. "I believe this is what makes me so sure I'm going to win." Emma winks at the shorter woman and backs her up against the tree behind her.

"You wouldn't dare." Regina looked scared and excited all at once.

"Oh but I would." Emma smiles and pulls both triggers on the guns and soaks Regina.

"EMMA!" Regina screams and runs at the blonde and tackles her to the ground and wrestles a gun from her and shoots her back.

Emma laughs and tries to fight off the woman that's soaking her in water. "Hey that's cheating!"

Emma knocked the gun lose from Regina's hands and flips them over and pins her to the ground under her. When green eyes meet Hazel they lock onto each other. Both breathing hard from the wrestling and their bodies pressed together creating heat. Emma's eyes trails down to red full lips and back up to the Hazel eyes. Regina breath become shallow and looks into deep green eyes that are full of lust and hunger for her and it's over whelming. Emma leans in and brushes her lips barely against Regina's lips and before Emma cant fulling kiss her she hears someone coming. Emma jerks up as she hears Henry hollering at them. Emma holds out her hand and Regina grabs it. Emma pulls her up both blushing at what almost happen and dust off and walks over to their son who is looking at them weird.

"What happen to you two?" He asks trying to hold his laughter inside and fails.

"Your mother tackled me after I shot her with both of our guns" Emma replies with a victory smile.

"You deserved it." Regina shot back laughing at how ridiculous they looked.

Emma joins in and shakes her head. "Let's go get cleaned up and finish enjoying the fair. I hear we have fireworks this year they are going to set off during the dance tonight."

Henry looks excited about the fireworks and hurries them back to the others. Henry is really looking forward to tonight. He has the perfect idea how to start to get his mothers together but he is going to need help and he knows just who he needs.


	5. The Dance

**Im sorry about the delay in the update. Ive had a ruff time lately and been sick and dealing with stuff. but things are getting better so i should update soon more often. so here is the next part. I know its not that long but i wanted to give you something so let me know what you think. I love review and the help motivate me to update sooner. Enjoy :)**

The dance started not too long ago and people are out on the dance floor dancing. The only ones out of the group that are dancing so far are snow and charming.

Henry runs over to Ruby and pulls her aside. "Hey I need a big favor from you."

Ruby looks at him with a smirk; she knows he is up to no good. "And what is this favor?"

"Well I know my moms like each other anyone can see the way they act and look at each other. They just need some help getting started and that's where you come in." Henry smiles at her.

"I'm not sure I like where this is going. How am I going to help in all this?" Ruby asks.

"We are going to make my mom jealous. You will ask Emma to dance and you know make her laugh or whatever u need to do to get a reaction out of my mom." Henry says with a proud smile.

"Your mother is going to kill me; what are you getting me into." Ruby says with a laugh. "Alright but let me fill in Belle so she doesn't get the wrong idea."

"Great and get to it." Henry says and runs off next to his mother.

Ruby goes over to belle and whispers everything to her and belle agrees that it's fine with her. The next song that starts is an upbeat song and walks over to where Emma is sitting.

"Hey Emma come dance with me." Ruby says as she grabs her hands and pulls her up and to the dance floor. Emma just follows without a word. Ruby smiles at her and twirls her around and pulls her in close. Emma's back to Ruby's front as they move their hips together with Ruby's hands on Emma's hips. Regina is watching the whole thing and hasn't taken her eyes off of them. The moment Ruby leans in closer and whispers something in Emma's ear and she laughs at whatever was said. Regina looks very upset and doesn't realize that she lets out a small growl. Henry being beside her hears this and smiles. It doesn't help that Emma is in that little red dress number she has and looks amazing in it. Regina couldn't take her eyes off of her if she wanted too and seeing her and Ruby dance like that made her very upset. As the song ended Emma came back and set down next to Regina and smiled over at her. Regina how ever did not return the smile.

"What's wrong with you?" Emma asks

"Why would anything be wrong dear?" Regina said snappily.

"You tell me you were fine before I when to dance." Emma says and then takes a good look at Regina and sees her eyes darken as she mentions the dance. That's when it hits Emma hard in the face. Regina is jealous of her and Ruby dancing. "Wait are you jealous of Ruby?"

"I am not jealous of anyone Ms. Swan" Regina almost barks out at her.

"Right" Emma says with a knowing smirk.

Regina rolls her eyes at Emma. "I'm going for a walk if you will excuse me." she walks off down the hill towards the pond.

Emma sighs and looks over at Henry and he gives her this go after her look. She smiles back at the kids and nods, and then takes off after Regina.

Emma sees Regina standing at the edge of the pond deep in thought. She looks so beautiful there in the moonlight by the water and Emma can't help but loose her breath at the sight. Her hair is down and she got on a little black dress and sexy heels that make her legs look long and amazing. Emma walks up beside her and looks out at the water. Regina looks over at Emma without turning her head tries to relax. She takes a deep breath in and does her best to not think about her feeling right now. Emma sees her struggling with what to do and turns to her and grabs her by the waist and pulls her to her and takes her hand with her hand and sways to the soft music coming from the distance. Regina looks shocked and stiff for a moment then relaxes into her dance partner.

Regina looks up at Emma. "What are we doing?

"I thought that was clear, we are dancing." Emma replies softly.

Regina smiles a little and relaxes more. Emma always knew how to get her to relax. "I've had a lot of fun today with you and Henry." Regina says

Emma smiles at this and tightens her grip around the brunette in her arms. "I've had fun too it was a perfect day."

They dance for another minute in silence enjoying being in each other's arms when they hear a loud boom. They look up and see fireworks in the sky. They stood there in each other arms as they watched the colors dance across the sky. Emma looks over at Regina and smiles at her. Regina feels Emma's stare and smile as she looks back at her. They both lost in this one perfect moment as they both slowly lean in closer to each other. They are so close there noises touch but they don't close the gap just yet. Another loud boom and Regina pulls her gazes from pink lips to green eyes.

"Emma what are we doing?" Regina whisper softly.

"I'm doing what I wanted to do for a very long time." Emma whisper back and connects her lips with soft red ones. Regina melts into the kiss and kisses her back. It was better than anything she could imagine. Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck as Emma deepen the kiss and embrace as the fireworks continued in the background.


	6. YOU!

**Thank you all for the reviews they mean a lot to me. I love hearing from you all :) here is the next chapter so i hope you like it. let me know what you think. Enjoy! **

**p.s. I'm always open to new ideas too so if you have any don't be afraid to tell me. you never know i might like it and use one of them. :)**

Emma's pov

It had been 4 days since there one kiss at the pond. As perfect as that moment was with Regina it didn't last long. They heard someone heading towards them snapping them out of the haze they was in. Regina had excused herself and took off into the night. She hadn't seen her since then. Henry walked down the stairs and sat next to Emma on the couch.

"Hey kid have you heard from your mom lately?" Emma asks as she puts down her phone.

"Not since two days ago when I came here." He simply says back.

"How was she doing?" Emma asked her son with concern.

"I'm not sure. She has been acting a little strange since the night at the dance. She seems not so happy and more worried." Henry said with small frown.

Emma frowns at that too and sighs as she leans back into the couch. She thought Regina felt the same about her as she did her. She ever felt anything like the kiss she shared before. It just felt so right and they fit perfectly together, almost like they was made for each other. Maybe she crossed a line and that's why she is avoiding her. She left her text messages and voice mails but still no reply from the brunette that stole her heart.

"I wouldn't worry too much kid. I'm sure she will be fine, she just needs a little time to herself I'm sure." Emma tries to smile at her son.

"I hope your right. You wanna go for a hot chocolate at granny's?" Henry asks with a smile.

"Sure kid sounds good to me." Emma says and ruffles his hair and smiles as he pushes her hand away.

They walk down to Granny's dinner and takes a seat up at the counter. Ruby waves at them as she head over.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Ruby smiles at both of them.

"Alright I guess. Can we get two hot chocolates please?" Emma tries to sound half way cheerful.

Henry gave a small smile. Ruby could tell something wasn't right with these two. Ruby nods and goes off and works on their drinks. She knew that Emma went after Regina the night of the dance but came back later without her. She wasn't sure what happen but with the way these two are looking it wasn't all that good. Ruby walks back to them with their drinks and sits them in front of them. Emma gives her a half smile, still lost in her own thoughts.

"Ok what's with the fake smiles you two?" Ruby asks with a look that says I dare u to try and lie to me.

"I'm worried about Regina. Henry said she was down or worried about something and wasn't acting like herself. Plus she hasn't answered any of my calls or texts. I haven't seen or heard from her in four days." Emma lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Well I'm sure when she is ready she will contact you." Ruby says

"I know I'm just worried about her. She just left the other night from the dance without a word." Emma frowns even more.

"I don't know what happen that night but if this is really bugging you have Henry call and talk to her." Ruby suggested.

"Do you mind kid?" Emma asks

"I don't mind. I haven't talked to her in a couple days always." Henry replies as he pulls out his cell phone. He hits one and dials and puts the phone up to his ear and smiles at his Emma and Ruby. A second later Henry frowns and closes his phone.

"Her phone went straight to voice mail. She always has her phone on incase I need to get a hold of her." Henry says with worry in his voice.

"Maybe she just forgot to plug it in or doesn't know it went dead." Ruby suggests trying to keep things positive.

"Maybe Henry did say she wasn't acting like herself ether way I think I'm going over there to make sure everything is alright. Henry please stay here with granny." Emma said with a look that said don't ask.

Henry just nods and goes back to his hot chocolate with a frown. As Emma turns and heads for the door Ruby comes up beside her.

"What are you doing?" Emma asks with a puzzled look.

"I'm coming with you just in case something is wrong. It really isn't like her to not be able to be reached." Ruby simply says and walks out the door ahead of her. "We will take my car since yours isn't here."

Emma smiles at her friend and follows her to her car and gets in. The drive there wasn't long but it seemed that ways to Emma. They didn't say a word till they pulled up to her house and got out.

"Well here car is here." Ruby says as they head up the walk way to the front door.

Emma Rings the door bell a couple of time and waits to hear any moment. After a few minutes of nothing Emma bangs on the door with her fits and yells. "Regina open up."

"I don't hear anything moving in there at all." Ruby says and listens closer.

"Maybe she is in the shower or asleep." Emma looks over at Ruby to see a strong look on her face.

"No I mean I hear no movement at all nothing. Like no one is in the house." Ruby says then something catches her ears. "Wait there is a little something, almost like a door moving."

Emma looks concern and tries the front door and it turns. "It's unlocked and that's not like Regina to leave her door unlocked if she isn't home."

They walk in and Emma yells for Regina but gets nothing. Ruby follows the door noise into the kitchen. Emma is right behind her. They see the back door open and the wind is moving it very little.

"What the hell happen here?" Emma moves around the kitchen and see a broken glass on the floor and Emma's stomach drops.

"Looks like she was dragged from her kitchen out the back door. See here there are heel marks from her shoes." Ruby looks up at Emma and sees fear and worry on her face. Ruby goes over to her and holds her close. "Hey we will find her Emma. Regina is strong and you know it." Ruby says calmly as best she can to help her friend. Once Emma was snapped out of her shocked faze she turned to Ruby.

"Come on we need to inform the other and start from there." Emma says with anger in her voice. She was pissed off at who ever took Regina and Ruby nodded and followed her out of the house. She knew better to get in her when angry and who ever took Regina was in for one hell of a ride.

* * *

><p>Regina let out a groan as she started to wake up. When she moved her hands she felt the cuffs and chains on them. That got her awake very fast. She brought her hands up and saw she was chained to the wall behind her. She looked around the very dim lit room she was in. well it wasn't really a room, more like a cave she would guess or the mine. The walls were rocks and she sat on a dirt floor. Other than that there was nothing but a chair in the middle of the room. She got herself up on her feet the chain long enough to move around a little. Regina lifted her hand and tried to open the cuff with her magic but nothing happen. She tired teleportation and fireballs but nothing. Her magic was blocked as far as she could tell. Regina yelled out in frustration.<p>

"I see your awake now, good." The male voice says as he enters the cave and smirks at her.

Startled Regina turns around at the voice. "YOU!" Regina says with anger in her voice.


	7. One Step Closer

**Hello everyone :) I loved all the reviews for everyone that sent them. I look forward to reading more of what you think of the story. plus im always open to ideas if u have any. So here is the next part and i hope you like it :) Enjoy!**

Everyone was gathered over at Snow's place after Emma's call about Regina going missing. They were standing in the middle of the room getting the details of what Emma and Ruby saw at the mansion.

"I can't believe that someone is dumb enough to even do something like this." Snow said more to herself than to anyone.

"I'm surprised they manage to do it at all with Regina having magic." Belle says

"That's what worries me the most. Someone knew how to get close to her before taking her and must have known how to deal with the magic part." Emma says with worry in her voice.

Snow had never seen Emma so worried about Regina before. "It will be ok Emma if there is one thing I know is that Regina is a fighter and very strong." Snow rubs her daughter's shoulder.

"Ruby couldn't you track her?" Emma looks over at her friend.

"I can always try but without being near where she is I don't know if I can pick up her sent. Those tracks looked to be a few days old, the longer time goes by the less there sent is and being around her house her sent is everywhere." Ruby explain

"I know but we have to start somewhere why don't you and Belle head over there and see what you two can pick up." Emma looks at the two brunettes and they nod and head out. They open the door to find hook standing there. They looked at him weirdly and passed by him. Emma came over to meet him half way as he stepped into the apartment.

"Hook what are you doing here?" Emma looked just as shocked as the rest.

"I heard what happen with Regina and though I don't really care for the women I came to offer my help." Hook said plainly.

"Why would you help look for her?" Emma asked with an eye brow raised.

"Because I do still care about you and Henry and I know that she is important to him. I've been only thinking about myself lately and I want a chance to make it up to you both." Hook said with a small smile.

Emma looks at him oddly then releasing a sigh and nodded. "Alright but no funny business." She turns to back to her parents. "Alright let's all split up and start looking around. I'm going to gold's shop and see if he knows anything. If any of you find anything call me and I'll be over that way." Emma says and they all nod and take off in different directions.

* * *

><p>Regina struggles against the chain. "What did you do to block my magic?" her voice was harsh.<p>

He walked back into the room with food and water set it down close to her and smirked. "The cuffs are enchanted to block anyone's magic."

"You can't keep me here forever, there will be people looking for me." Regina said strongly with a harsh tone to it.

He laughed darkly and it sent shivers down her spine. "You really think someone is going to miss you?"

"If no one else Henry will and I'm sure Emma will too." Regina said sure of herself.

"You really think that Emma is going to come looking for you? What because you two shared a kiss?" He said with darkly.

Regina eyes grew wide with shock. She didn't think anyone was around to see them that night.

He grinned at that and continued "You took off remember and with you not answering any of her calls or texts she simply just thinks you don't want to see her. So being Emma if you don't answer your door she will simply just leave you along. "

"You're forgetting that Henry lives with me and will notice I'm gone." Regina smirks.

"Not if you sent him a text message telling him to stay with Emma for the time being. You need some alone time to think things through. He won't think too much in it if you're not home if he stops by." He says smugly. It was a lie but he played it off well.

Regina jerked at her chains. "Emma will start to worry and come looking." She growled.

"You really think she could ever truly care about you? After all the things u have done in your lifetime? You think that kiss meant something? She felt guilty for taking away your chance at happiness. She only kissed you out of pity. She feels like she owes you because of what she did." His voice full of control and didn't waver at all.

Those words stung Regina because she somewhere deep inside wondered the same thing. That's partly way she ran and she was also scared of what feelings Emma brought out of her. "I've changed." She says will less anger and more hurt than she wanted.

"Don't fool yourself, villains will always be just that villains and villains never get a happy ending." He says in a deep tone. With that said he left Regina alone with her thoughts.

Regina slides down the wall and sits on the floor releasing a sigh trying to calms her thoughts. She whispers out Emma's name in a pry she will find her.

* * *

><p>Emma walked into Mr. Gold's shop and walked up to the counter. "Regina has gone missing. Someone dragged her from her home."<p>

"That matters to me why?" Rumble says as he glances over at Emma.

"I'm sure it doesn't but I need a way to find her before she gets hurt." Emma pretty much growled at Rumble.

Rumble smirks at her reaction. "You care for her don't you?" though it was more of a statement than a question.

"Of course I care she is Henry's mother and my friend." Emma states.

"You and I both know it's much more than that dearie. Tell you what I'll try a locator spell if you tell me what you and I both know it true." Rumble says with a bigger smirk.

Emma balls up her fist and sighs. "Fine I have feelings for Regina and not in a friend ship way."

Rumble smiles. "Wonderful and let's see where her majesty is hiding." Rumble pulls out a map and lays it out. He pulls out a vile from a cabinet and sprinkles the purple dust over the map. It sparkles and glows for a minute then the glow fades.

"What happen why didn't it work?" Emma asked with worry.

"The only reason this didn't work is because where ever she is it's cloaked with a spell. Sorry nothing else I can do for you dearie." Rumble says simply.

Emma glared at him before pushing off the counter and slamming the door on her way out of it. She was angry and worried about Regina. She didn't have a clue to where she was at and if she was ok. Her phone rang as she got into her bug. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered it.

"You find anything?" She asked

"Aye not sure but I found trails that lead off into the woods not too far off from her house. Ruby and Belle went into the woods to see if they can track her down. I told them I'd call you and wait for you here." Hook replied on the other end of the phone.

"Alright I'll be right there and thank you Hook." Emma said softly and closed the phone and head off to where Hook was waiting.

Emma arrives at the edge of the forest and got out of her bug and walked over to where Hook, Ruby and Belle all stood.

"Well you find anything?" Emma asked Ruby and Belle.

"Sorry Em the trail didn't last long too far into the forest. Her scent just stops and vanished in the middle of nowhere." Ruby said sadly to Emma.

"It was like they just disappeared into thin air." Belle added to what Ruby said.

"I'm not surprised because Rumble said that magic was blocking the locater spell I had him try. It's like there a shield around the area she is in. which means we are getting closer to where she is at I hope." Emma tries to smile with hope she wasn't too far away.

Emma pulled out her phone and dialed David's number.

"Hey we think we found around the area she may have been taken but we are going to need to get a map of this area." Emma says into the phone.

"I know we can get them from the mayor's office but Emma it's going to be dark pretty soon. How about we regroup at the mayor's office in the morning and set out then?" David said through the phone.

Emma didn't want to leave Regina out there but they couldn't do a lot in the dark in the woods. "Fine but we regroup first thing come morning."

"Alright we will see you in the morning then, try and get some rest Emma." With that they hung up the phone. Hook bid them a good night and took off as the three girls headed for home. "Don't worry we will find her Emma." Ruby reassures the blonde as they get into the car and head home.

* * *

><p>Regina stands up as she hears him coming back into the darkening room. There was only a lamp on the table to give off light. She glares at him as walks up close to her but not close enough for her to hit him.<p>

"What a good day it was with you out of the way. I spend most the day with Emma and Henry. They were having lunch at Granny's with their family and friends and I got asked to join them." He lied as he spoke trying to put excitement in his voice. Like they would ever ask him to join in on something like that.

Regina growled at him with and glared harder at him. "You can act as nice as you want with all of them but you're never going to win Emma's heart."

He steps up closer to her and grabs her by the throat. "And what you think she will fall madly in love with you? Everyone that has ever tried to love the evil queen as paid the price for it. Besides Emma didn't look like she was missing anyone today. I guess that kiss didn't mean that much too her." He said coldly.

Regina was beyond tired and pissed off. She took advantage of his closeness and kneed him between the legs. He dropped hard and fast and she breathed a little easier. "Emma won't fall for someone like you." Regina spits out at him.

"Well you're a lot like me so I guess she wouldn't fall for you ether." He says as he stands up and back hands her across the face. She hits the wall behind her and falls to the floor knotted out.


	8. The man behind the mask

**Hello everyone :) I wanted to give you all a little something for the holidays. I love all your reviews and want to thank everyone that took time to write one. You all are awesome. Look forward to reading more. So here is the next chapter. enjoy and for all of you that where right good for you :) **

**Merry Christmas everyone and hope everyone has a great holiday!**

* * *

><p>Everyone met up at the mayor's office at sunrise. Emma was the first one there since she woke up very early because she couldn't sleep very well.<p>

"It's about time you all got here." Emma grumbled

"You said at sunrise sweetie so we are here." Mary Margret said calmly.

"I know I'm just stressed and wanna get a move on finding her. I'm grateful you all are here to help." Emma gave them a small smile.

"Where else would we be love? You need our help and that's what we are here for." Hook said and gave back a small smile of his own.

"Hook is right we are here because you need us and we may not always like Regina she has changed and we are here to help get her back." Ruby placed a comfort hand on Emma's shoulder and Belle nodded agreeing with Ruby.

"Thanks everyone, now let's get inside and find those maps." Emma moved out of the way to let Mary Margret past. They all entered the office and cleared off a table and spread the map out. They split the area up into three parts. Mary Margret and David in one group and Ruby and Belle in another. Emma took Hook with her. She still didn't trust him and this way she could keep an eye on him. They took photos of their area of the map with their phones.

"Alright we will all meet back at granny's after we each have covered the whole area." Emma waited for everyone to agree and took off with Hook right behind her.

Emma and Hook got into her bug and drove to the edge of the woods. They walked in silence for a while. Emma was lost in her own thoughts and looking out for any sign of Regina.

"Don't worry love you will find her." Hook looked over at Emma.

Emma looks over at him with a raised eyebrow. "What makes you so sure of that?"

"Come on swan everyone knows that once you put your mind to something you make it happen. You really care about her don't you?" He kept looking straight ahead as they walked further into the woods.

"I don't know what you're hinting at but yea I care about her safety. Henry would never forgive me if anything happen to her. Plus I like to think that me and her have reached at least friendship. No one hurts the people I care about in my life." Emma stops and looks at the map of her area. They almost hit half way and so far no sign of Regina anywhere. Emma shut her phone and started walking again.

"Well she is lucky to have a friend like you. We will find her." Hook gave a fake smile.

They got close to the cave Regina was being held in. It was just off to the left a little ways. It was hidden behind a cloaking spell. Emma stopped nearby and looked around. So close yet she saw nothing. It was close to 3pm now and she called Ruby then David. They all said the same thing that they found nothing. They decided to meet up at granny's since they all were very hungry after trapping around the woods all day.

They all walked into the dinner tired and not in good spirits. Ruby, Belle and Emma sat down in a booth. Mary Margret and David went on home with Neal. They were tired and the baby was cranky today. Hook excused himself saying he too was tired. Henry came in from the kitchen and seat down next to Emma. Henry was the first to speak after they all ordered there food.

"Any luck out there looking? He asked with a hopeful look.

"No kid not yet. We all looked everywhere out there. We need to regroup and come up with a better plan than walking around aimlessly in the woods." Emma looked like she was worn out.

"Don't worry though Henry your mom is a fighter and we will find her." Belle reached over and squeezed Henry's hand.

"I know I just miss her that's all." Henry looked just about as sad as Emma did.

"Me too kid, me too." Emma put her arm around her son's shoulder and hugged him.

* * *

><p>Regina groaned as she sat up from lying on the floor for hours. Her jaw hurt a little and her back from where it hit the wall. It took her a minute for her eyes to adjust to the light in the room. That's when she heard him coming back into the room with a tray of food and water.<p>

"Well look who is awake. Have a nice nap did yea?" He smirked at the brunette sitting on the floor.

"You're a real piece of work you know that. It no wonder Emma got tired of being around you." Regina said smugly. "Your advances to women are vulgar but then what do you expect coming from a fifthly pirate."

Hook glared at her and tossed her food beside her. "Don't you worry about Emma, She is in very good hands." He laughed with a smirk playing across his lips. "I have a gift for you. A mirror so you can see what everyone is doing and how they aren't missing you at all." Hook holds up the mirror and it shows them at the dinner. Emma with her arm around Henry's shoulder and laughing and something Belle or Ruby said from across them. They all look like they are having fun and don't even seem to care that Regina hasn't been around. Though she couldn't see Emma face and just the side of Henry, but she could tell that they were laughing. What she didn't know was that they wasn't as happy as they appeared and that they was talking about Regina herself and how many times she saved their asses or they saved hers. They talked about all the funny moments to help keep them in good spirits but she couldn't tell that by looking at them right now.

"See they don't miss you at all. Not even your son." Hook stated as he took the mirror away.

"Go to hell!" Regina sneered at him. He could see that messed with her mind and she was starting to lose hope a little.

"No that's where you belong love, you and your black heart. You didn't think that someone could truly love someone like you did you?" He pushed that knife in deeper so to speak. "I maybe a pirate but I haven't don't as many bad things as you. Now if you will excuse me there is a fair lady to attend too." He laughed as he walked away.

Regina sat there and tried not to let the worse get to her but she was slipping fast. She thought Emma would be looking for her, that the kiss they shared was more than just a random caught up in the moment thing. Who was she kidding right? No one has ever loved the evil queen and no one ever would no matter how much she has changed. Her past will always be there as a reminder of all the horrible things she did. That why she ran away from Emma that night and she was scared of the feelings the blonde brought out in her. Maybe Emma didn't care as much as she thought. Then why did Emma go through all the trouble that day at the fair to make her feel special and wanted? She looked down at the necklace and wrapped her hand around it and closed her eyes and let the tears fall. Emma wormed her way into her heart without her knowing it.

* * *

><p>Ruby was walking around town with Belle right beside her. It was already dark out for the most part. They saw Hook coming from out of the woods with a smirk on his face. Ruby pulled Belle into the shadows with her to keep out of sight. She didn't trust that pirate at all. Ruby looked down at Belle and how close she was to her. Belle's cheeks a little flushed. They had been getting closer and flirted a little but every time Ruby thought about taking the next step and kissing her she got scared and chickened out, but right here in this moment with moon barely hitting her face she looked so beautiful. Ruby's arm was around Belle's waist and never moved it when she pulled Belle to the side with her. When Ruby's eyes met Belle's blue eyes they were lost in each other. Ruby let go of her fears right then and slowly leaned in closer not to scare the shorter girl. When Belle didn't pull away Ruby closed the remaining gap and captured soft pink lips with her own. It was like fire and it warmed up her whole body. Belle let a little moan slip out and deepen the kiss. Ruby pulled her in closer and ran her tongue across Belle's lips asking for more. Belle willing parted her lips and crashing her tongue with the tall brunette's. They parted when nether of them could breathe. Both faces where flushed and breathing hard.<p>

"Wow" was all Ruby could manage. Belle giggled and smiled up at the wolf girl.

"I agree that was, wow indeed. I was wondering if this would ever happen and I'm glad it did." Belle was beaming up at the girl that had stolen her heart.

"Well you will never have to wonder again." Ruby joked and placed another small kiss on her lips before taking her hand. "Let's go home." With that they walked back to the house hand in hand and smiles on their faces.


End file.
